Wi-Fi
by Rama Amourah
Summary: A Wi-Fi tower near Gravity Falls, Oregon, has finally been erected. Dipper thinks his summer will change into a normal one now that everyone can use their phones, but regularity just doesn't come by here in Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dipper's PoV

I nearly fell out of my lawn chair as my sister Mabel burst into the room, shouting. She was wearing a black sweater with a jar of rainbow jellybeans drawn on it, and a crazy grin plastered on her face. "DIPPER! GUESS WHAT!?"

I cringed and covered my ears at her screaming. "Mabel! For goodness sakes, how many times do I have to tell you to _stop shouting! _I must be half deaf by now!"

Mabel giggled. "Sorry, broseph. But we have GREAT news!" She opened Wendy's laptop and gestured dramatically at some bars in the corner of the screen.

I snorted. "So? That means the Wi-Fi tower was completed and we have Internet connection now-"

God, I was stupid.

"YES!" I shouted in triumph, not caring if my voice sounded squeaky. "That means we can finally use the iPods our grandparents bought us!"

"Perfect!", replied Mabel. "Soos has been talking about something called Instagram. And Twitter and Tumblr and-"

"Mabel", I interrupted. "Aren't we underaged for those social networking sites?"

Mabel pondered for a moment. "Technically yes.." The crazy grin returned to her? "Who cares? LET'S GET US SOME TUMBLRS!"

"And Instagrams!", I added. "This summer just changed for the better!"

* * *

**AN: Or so you think.**

**So far, this is a pilot chapter. I am not sure if it should become a project or not. Review for your opinions,suggestions, criticism, and you can even create a background character with either an Instagram or a Tumblr!**

**Next up: Mabel's PoV.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel's PoV

"Pazzow Pazzow!", I yelled. "I'm on FIRE today! This is the fifth online account made in a day!"

I went to my inbox and verified my accounts on Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, and Youtube. Now, I was taking over the internet under the name '..x-SparklySweaters-x..'

"Hey Dipper!", I shouted across the living room at Dipper, who was also typing away. "How many accounts did you make?"

Dipper shrugged. "Two."

"Only two!?", I gasped. "Dipper, we haven't been able to do social networking, like, EVER! Don't you want to do awesome shenanigans all over the internet?"

Dipper sighed. "Mabel, being online isn't all fun and games. I want to play it safe so that I don't get overwhelmed."

"You're no fun", I grumbled. Dipper could be as worry-warty as he wanted. I was going to be as adventurous as I want on the web!

I decided to start of with Instagram. I uploaded a photo of Waddles and I. For the caption, I wrote:

_ Helloooo Instagram! This is me, Mabel, and I was dumped in Gravity Falls, Oregon, for the summer. Next to me is my awesome pig Waddles! ISN'T HIS FACE SO FAT!? Anyway, like if you want to see embarrassing photos of my brother!_

_ ~ ..x-Sparklysweaters-x.._

__ I then put basic hashtags (I will get creative later!) and clicked 'Upload'. Soon enough, my first post was complete.

Immediately, I had a follow from someone called Tyrone-the-Awesome. Hmm...sounds like Dipper. The user had also left a comment, and I decided to read it.

_Mabel! What did I tell you about putting up personal photos on the Internet! There are CREEPERS who might try to stalk you online! And what do you mean, 'put up embarrassing photos of my brother"!? Have you no respect for my rights!?_

_ I can get you banned, you know. Have a nice day!_

I looked up from my iPod and saw Dipper glaring at me and rolling his eyes. I stuck out my tongue and looked back at my iPod. I followed Dipper's account and waited for another update.

Soon enough, another user, under the name heylookitsCD678 followed me. They also commented on my post. They wrote:

_Hey, Sparkly! You have an adorable pig :). My name is Cliche, and I am a 14-year old girl, and I live in Gravity Falls! I am a sort of internet junkie and know LOTS about the world wide web. I hope to chat with you later!_

_ P.S: Tell your brother to lighten up. _

I laughed and watched Dipper across the room. He must have seen the post made by Cliche, and was responding to it. There was a new comment by Tyrone-the-Awesome in about 3 seconds.

_ heylookitsCD678: I was simply concerned for Mabel's well being. With all the drama online, I worry for a good reason._

There was an instant reply from Cliche:

_ Tyrone-the-Awesome: 'Sok. There are some...disturbing...things online, but you shouldn't worry so much about SparklySweaters. Should we each follow each other?_

I grinned at the idea and typed in, "Okay!" Now, Dipper had 2 followers and Cliche had 58. Being online was going to be fun!

* * *

**AN: Here is chapter 2! **

**I am so grateful for all the reviews. I mean, 4 good authors comment on my first cruddy chapter? THANK YOU ALL! Here are some aquedate bars ****for EVERYONE!**

**Keep submitting OCs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Let's see where this goes...Mabel will put up embarrassing photos of Dipper (via request of reviewers, thanks for the idea!), new OCs (which I do not own) will be mixed in, more characters from the original involved...in the next chapter, which will be from the OCs' points of view (as a gift for all the support), and stuff goes down. To compensate for the potential boringness of this transition chapter...SOOS GOT A SAY IN THIS FANFIC! I would also LOVE to thank everyone for the reads, reviews, and follows...SMILE DIP FOR EVERYBODY!**

**Sorry if pre-chapter Author Notes bother you. I'll do it as little as possible.**

**And yes, this is pre Dreamscaperers, so the shack is still around.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Soos' PoV

I was sweeping the Shack uber early in the morning (Uber? Is that a word?), and was whistling quietly, assuming that no one was awake, and wouldn't hear me. I mean, who wakes up this early in summer time? Not even internet obsessed preteens-

I stopped at Mabel and Dip's bedroom door. I swore I could hear Mabel's faint giggling and dipper's soft snores (which were much harder to detect)

Without thinking, I pushed open the door and found Mabel typing away at her iPod. She was wearing a black sweater with the Apple inc. logo sewn on it, and didn't even notice me come in. An evil idea forming in my head, I tiptoed to her shoulder and said, 'BOO!'

"OHMYGOSHHIDIPWHATAREYOUDOINGAWAKEATSIXINTHEMORNIN GDONTASKWHATIWASDOINGBECAUSEOFCOURSEIWASNTUPLOADIN GTHATPHOTOOFYOUGIVINGMERMANDOCPR!" She blinked suddenly, surprised to find me chuckling. She gave a sheepish grin and said, "Oh. Hey, Soos."

"Wassup, Hambone?", I asked grinning. Mabel's eyes lit up and replied, "My grappling hook! I got Dipper's hat stuck in the ceiling before we went to bed!"

I love those kids. "I bet he was freaked about it, huh?"

"Yeah. He gave me a rant about how I almost killed him and insisted that I fix his hat."

"Did you?"

"Not yet! Brother things are saved for last."

"Fair enough", I giggled. "now, what is this about uploading THAT photo on Twitter?"

"Well..." said Mabel, "I was mad that Dipper embarrassed me on Instagram, so I will humiliate him on Twitter! I am also putting up the picture of the Lamby-Lamby Dance and of Dipper riding a laundry basket down the stairs when he was 5."

I cracked up on the last one. "Don't we all do it at some point in life?" **(AN: Yes, Soos. Yes we do.) **

Mabel grinned. "Yup! But it's so much funnier watching Dipper tumble down the stairs."

I laughed until I suddenly remembered what /dipper would think. "Mabel? Are you sure that's a good idea? You could rally hurt Dipper's feelings."

Mabel sighed. "Soos, you're no fun! Dipper's mature, he will take it fine! And besides, I can always tear it down if things get hurtful."

I sighed. I guess Mabel had a point. "If you insist, Hambone. But...only upload the last photo, okay? The other two are personal memories."

"Okay! I'm going to bed now. Bye, Soos!"

"Sweet dreams, Hambone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again! There will be special chapters in my story in which the OCs submitted get a PoV...and this is one of them! For fear of making chapters too long, I will do several OCs per special chapter. For this one, the OCs chosen will be: **

**Crackerduck/Nellie**

**NyanCatGo!/Roxxie Blackhope**

**gravitybydesign (This is the Design Nerd's ACTUAL Twitter. If you have a Twitter, follow her account!)**

**QueenOfRocklandTacos/Vallery**

**If I didn't pick your OC this time, I promise they will have PoVs in the next chapter. Sorry, but I can't fit so many PoVs in one chapter.**

**I would also like to thank you for...*checks story, falls over* 14 REVIEWS, 4 FAVORITES, AND 7 FOLLOWERS!? IN 3 CHAPTERS!? THANK YOU ALL! I can't believe that so many people are so supportive even if my chapters can get boring like the last one, and have annoying author notes!**

**And now, I present to you, the 4th chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

gravitybydesign's PoV

I was scrolling through the new Tweets at 10:00 a.m., feeling bored. I nearly gave up hope of ever finding something interesting when a certain photo caught my eye.

It was a hilarious picture of one of the workers at the Mystery Shack as a five year old. He was tumbling down a flight of stairs in a laundry basket, something that kids at his age seemed to love doing. The post was made this morning at 6:00 a.m., by ..xSparklySweaters-x..

Laughing, I retweeted the post to my friends QueenofRocklandTacos, Crackersduck, and NyanCatGo!, joined the many followers of the uploader of the photo, and went off to make breakfast. Wow...that photo sure made my day!

CrackerDuck/Nellie's PoV

It was 12:00 p.m. when I decided to get out of bed and check my Samsung, thankful that the Wi-Fi tower in Medford was completed when it was. When I checked my Twitter, I discovered that my friend, gravitybydesign, had retweeted something for me and all my other friends.

Checking the post, I choked on my spit from laughter. It was a hilarious pic of Dipper Pines as a 5-year old, riding a basket down the stairs, looking adorable all the while. I checked the poster's name, and sure enough, it was Mabel. I decided to follow her, and retweeted the post to Dipper's account, which was Tyrone-the-Awesome2. Whjen that was done, I switched my phone off, put it on its charger, and went to feed my lamb.

QueenofRocklandTacos/Vallery's PoV

I was retweeting Mabel Pines' post to everyone in my family, I saw that her first follower-Dipper's account-had replied to her tweet. Curious, I clicked my mouse on it, and nearly died laughing.

Dipper had posted a photo of Mabel and Waddles eating a phone book, as 'pet bonding time.' The caption read:

_ #..x-SparklySweaters-x..: I see how it is. In which case, two can play at that game!_

_ ~Your adoring brother, Dipper/Tyrone-the-Awesome2._

"Oh, no!", I sang. "A photo war! This is going to be GOOD." I now proceeded to follow Tyrone-the-Awesome2, and retweeted his post to all of my relatives and friends.

NyanCatGo!/Roxxie Blackhope's PoV

I giggled as I saved the 18th fanart of Nyan Cat in my ophotos when I saw a tweet from my good friend Vallery. She sent me two posts from two accounts (hich, as far as I knew, were the funny neighborhood kids Mabel and Dipper), and it was obvious that an epic, all-out Photo War. I followed their accounts when a new post, from Mabel, was made.

It was an adorable photo of Dipper at age 3, doing the Lamby-Lamby dance. He was even wearing the cutest lamb costume EVER! And his eyes were big and sparkled like the eyes of Nellie's lamb, Baaa Humbug. Overall, his cuteness in the picture almost gave Nyan Cat a run for its money. Or rainbows, whatever. The caption for the tweet read:

_ #Tyrone-the-Awesome2: Yeah. You are an adoring brother because you are adorable! HA!_

_ ~Your awesome sister, Mabel/..x-SparklySweaters-x.._

Oh man. This was too awesome to refuse. I am SO joining this Twitter battle!


End file.
